Lush Life
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: 'It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do, I tell you all the time, Heaven is a place on Earth with you. It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you, Baby, now you do.' Dedicated to IfToday'sYourLastDay


**I wrote this for Hardcore Jara Shipper because of many reasons, but to sum it all up, she's freakin' amazing!**

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :) xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how did I get so lucky?<em>

_Walking together, hand in hand, it feels so right.  
>I swear her eyes sparkle every time our lips meet,<br>Let our love always be this bright.  
>Oh baby, can my life really be this neat?<em>

I walked around the black car and opened up the front door and out stepped my Mara, small heels clicking on the ground. Her metallic cream coloured, floor length dress fitted her figure perfectly. She looked divine.

Her red finger nailed hand rose up casually to my blazer's pocket and straightened the handkerchief, as it was almost a natural gesture. I took out my own hands from my trouser pockets and gently tucked back the loose strand of hair away from her beautiful face. Her eyelashes fluttered adorably, her cheeks were warm with a carmen flush.

Oh god. Her eyes. Such warmth and selflessness mixed in a gentle brown eye colour. As she goes along and admire the scenery in front of the restaurant, I quickly painted a kiss onto her ear as I whispered sweet compliments, just to see her blush one more time. She gazed deeply into my eyes, my eyes which were once used to hold cold storms, but now only love.

_Her smile lights up fireflies and her red lips shines as she sips liqueur,  
>She looks so swell when she spins around my arm.<br>Diamonds and pearls are nothing compared to her.  
>I say it don't mean a thing if you ain't got that swing, she's her own charm.<em>

We sat on our table for two, cocktail glasses filled up with delicious wine and plates of rich food. Music played from the stage ahead of us, a voice full of dance.

I asked her to come up with me to the dance floor, she prettily nodded. She held my hand gracefully and I led her to the floor. My hand slipped down to her waist and she rested her palms on my shoulder. We danced to the music, just feeling the electric shocks from our close and comfortable contact.

The rhythm of the song quickened, we danced more freely and baby did we swung around the dance floor or what? She smiled and giggled as we both spun away around the crowd of the other guests. It was much fun dancing with her. It was my girl who dazzled throughout the crowd, with her glittering earrings shining in the light.

She's beautiful.

My heart raced up as her face lightened up, that look is too precious to miss.

_Whenever I'm near her I feel so secure,  
>What a divine lady she is, but you gotta be there when she's half seas over.<br>Yes, I'm living the lush life with my sweetheart, she's so pure.  
>I must have got myself a lucky four leaved clover.<em>

As it got darker, we must have had more than four drinks by then. I felt fine, but she got bubbly, dizzy and loopy - Oh who knew this side of her was brilliant? Any shyness was gone, she talked with a fun cheek, plus with a side of kick and it still was laced with business. But I admit, I missed her blush, though I'm not complaining. Any side of her is a side which wins me over for sure.

Every moment I spend with her is paradise. Oh and we still pay the rent for our apartment because you can't buy a house in heaven. I'm hardly a religious man, but I can say for sure that I've been blessed to live my life with a woman like her.

_Darling girl. Can't she see what she's doing to me?  
>Our lives are so gracefully gay, free, fun and fly,<br>She's an angel's trumpet, elle a pris mon cœur.  
>I swear there's a gleam in her eye when she tidies my tie.<em>

I always wondered if I ever had the same effect on her or was I acting like a foolish school boy? No. I knew for sure that what we had is true love.

Life has never been this fun, there's nothing dull and boring about it. Never. We're happy and that's all we need to be.

She's everything I wanted, everything I needed in a woman. Intelligence, beauty and quirky all at the same time. Living with her is a breeze of fresh spring air. She belongs with me and I belong with her. I'll treasure her forever in my heart, I can't express how much she means to me. And I know that she feels the same, that feeling is insane.

_I'm goofy and there's no denying in it,  
>she's my doll, my everything.<br>I'll gift her orchids. I'm stuck on her, we're destined for this life, it's a hit.  
>How unreal is this? She's like tea, it's addicting.<em>

I may had been that fool long ago, smoking behind walls, but she's the best drug I've ever had. I can't and I wont dare to imagine my life now without her. She's my rock. Honey, I fit with her. We're meant for each other.

Yes, I admit. I had once thought I would never be worthy of finding love, but this feeling inside of more is ecstasy, but far more innocent and true.

Oh and I hear her slipping out 'I love you too, Jerome.' when she rested against the leather car seat and it was from that moment I sworn that I promise not to ever dare to fuck up anything to lose this precious part of my life.

_Oh, how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

><p>Swell - Good<br>Half seas over - Drunk  
>Elle a pris mon cœur - She took my heart<br>Goofy - In love  
>Orchids - Expensive gifts<br>Tea - Marijuana  
>Unreal - Special<p> 


End file.
